


救

by typePhobic



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typePhobic/pseuds/typePhobic
Summary: 针对Galo告白失败而展开的安慰行动【大概社会人g和高中生l不是情侣关系注意
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 4





	救

**Author's Note:**

> gali真的是好神奇一cp，我都看了六遍电影了脑子还是会为了他们大爆炸  
> 五年没写cp文结果还是写了【  
> 社会人Galo和不良高中生lio的亲亲  
> 感情描写和人物塑造几乎没有，通篇都由前情提要，我乱七八糟的性癖，以及矫揉造作的文字构成的【  
> 因为是Galo视角所以lio被我写的有点苏苏的  
> 性格崩坏有  
> 虽然写得烂，但是我还是会继续写继续自己爽的  
> 第一次在平台上发，不会排版。。。

“我不需要你的爱慕。”  
  
冰冷的话语刺破了本来温暖的黄昏，Galo愣在原地，缓缓关上的电梯门将他的视线阻隔开来，直到看不见那人的背影。  
  
果然还是被拒绝了，galo垂头丧气地想，对方是自己工作上的前辈兼顶头上司，同时也是高中时期的学长，他 一直敬慕着这位优秀的学长，渐渐的不知道为什么就变成了爱慕，在好友Lio的一再怂恿下Galo决定进行他人生中第一次的告白。然后就被当面泼了冷水。  
  
都怪Lio那家伙。  
  
Lio是Galo公司附近的机车团体burnish的leader。虽然还只是个高中生但是比他年纪大的混混都听他的话。而且还是个意外的很乖的美人颜，一点都不符合普通人对不良高中生的理解，这直接导致了Galo在遇见他的时候被吓了一跳。  
  
他们相遇的时候Galo刚刚下班，不管Galo的精力是多么旺盛，作为新人社畜的他在面对成堆的文件报告也要被榨干。当他拖着疲惫的身子走出公司门的时候还在念叨着自己正在学习的五十音，因为学多一门外语意味着工资可以再涨多点。只见一群黑压压的重机迎面而来，骑在最前面的是标志的Icon 西恩 1400CC。西恩的轰鸣在路过时将注意力涣散的Galo吓了一跳，腋下夹着的文件洒落了一地，当Galo打算起身收拾再抱怨的时候就听见重机的轰鸣伴随着低沉的青年音的叫喊。  
  
穿着紧身黑色皮衣的骑手从重机上跨了下来，Galo正准备训斥一下这个不注意路况的年轻人。但是对方脱下头盔之后在夕阳下闪耀的被切割成不平整面的棱形黑曜石耳钉却夺去了他所有的注意力，其次就是那张可以说是立派美少年的脸让Galo丧失了他所有的语言能力，这位少年火热到足以让所有人都为停下思考。  
  
他就是火的本身。  
  
“什么嘛，还只是个小屁孩啊。” 在震惊过后他终于憋出了这句话，并且在后面机车群异常幸灾乐祸的眼神中收获了来自陌生美少年的一拳。  
  
自这事之后他就和美少年熟络了起来，每天下班的时候都能看见黑压压的机车群和来自骑手们的问候与调笑。  
  
“嗨大叔，下班啦？”  
  
“喂！本大爷才不是大叔！”  
  
“大叔，你上次说的那个mato到底是什么东西啊？”  
  
“不是mato是matoi！那可是远东武士的象征啊！意味着男人中的男人！”  
  
后来Galo才知道这个骑着机车的美少年叫Lio，是个高中生，还是个明显的不良，爱好是骑机车，偶尔也会打架，不喝酒，很少抽烟。再后来他还发现Lio打架的时候丝毫不爱惜自己漂亮的脸蛋，经常打架打的头破血流，不过这都是后话了。  
  
“喂，Galo你没事吧，看起来好像不太高兴啊。”背后传来了来自同事Aina的声音，这个我行我素的女孩子总是可以敏锐的捕捉住他人的表情，然后给予相应的关心，高超的业务能力和元气的外表使得她在公司里大受好评。  
  
“嗯？啊，啊，什么都没有，可能是累了吧。哈哈。”Galo揉了一下自己的头，挤出了一个还算灿烂的笑容来安抚担忧的Aina。“你看啊文件才刚刚交上去。”  
  
“明明是个笨蛋居然也会觉得累吗，真是少见呢。”Aina不置可否，深深地叹了口气，“你早点回家休息吧，明天就是presentation了，可不能出错啊，ignis说了，这个pre很重要的。”  
  
听完Aina的叮嘱之后，galo谢过了她的关心，然后便走出公司门外，然后锤了一下公司外的墙。这副落魄的模样待会lio看到了肯定会嘲笑自己吧。他抿了抿鼻子，虽然他平时并不爱喝酒，但是今天他不介意去bar里借酒消愁。  
  
顺便回避一下Lio。  
  
然后他就听见了熟悉的机车声，但是很意外地，lio并不在。  
  
“Boss现在在Promepolis里面哦。”burnish机车群里传来了几声轻佻的男音。  
  
Promepolis，就是galo公司附近的酒吧。  
  
“今天打架打输了，在生气。”  
  
“对啊对啊，而且还不搭理人。”  
  
本来听到前半部分的时候，galo就想转头走人回家了，但是听到了后面的讨论，他决定还是去一趟Promepolis里。  
  
【Lio那家伙居然打输了】他脑子里浮现出少年不服输的脸。真是不幸的一天。这下好了，不仅自己伤了心，还要去哄小孩。  
  
Lio和burnish们是Promepolis的常客。在galo鲜少去泡bar的情况下，每次去都会遇到少年和他的同伴们。Bar里面经常会被burnish们搞得很热闹，但是lio并没有选择去加入他的同伴们，大多数时间他会在一边静静地看着。他也不喝酒，不过偶尔会在吸烟区里点上一根烟然后就在那侧着头欣赏闹腾的酒吧，有时也会露出几个笑容，对着同伴们的。而在一旁喝酒的galo则会将这一切都收在眼底，直到lio手指间的火星熄灭为止。  
  
今天的酒吧里头没有什么人，昏暗的灯光搭配上悠扬的古典乐让人不禁昏昏欲睡，Galo在吧台的一边看见了Lio。Lio的左手抵着额头，柔顺的金发软软地垂了下来，看不见表情。右手的中指和食指间夹着根点着了的烟，烟灰落在黑色的吧台上显得尤为扎眼，旁边摆着杯冰水，里面的冰已经融化了大半。吧台上的熏香蜡烛静静地燃烧着，就像一幅静态油画。  
  
Galo走过去轻轻地拍了一下Lio的肩膀，Lio没想到会有哪个傻子这么不长眼打扰他的小憩，遂一拳挥了过去，但是在看见是Galo的时候猛然停下了。  
  
“真是稀客啊，Galo Thymos，看样子你是情场失意了？”Lio看见Galo一脸魂不守舍的样子，就像一头垂头丧气的大金毛，一看就知道告白失败了，彻底的那种。  
  
“你也没有好到哪去啊，Lio。”Galo打量着Lio现在的样子，前发乱糟糟的，原本棱形的耳钉被磕成了三角形。左脸颊似乎有点肿，鼻子下面的血迹还没擦掉，一副凄惨的模样。亏他这样子还能睡得着。Galo想，也不知道谁有能耐能把Lio打赢。  
  
“啧，不提这个”Lio随意地擦了擦干了的鼻血印子 “今天有几个人去堵 Thyma，我帮她都解决掉了而已，比起这个，你————"  
  
“感觉怎么样？“Lio的左手支着头，漂亮的紫色眼瞳里满是玩味，烛火倒映在他的眼底，似乎就要倾泻出来一般。  
  
“……一杯冰啤酒”Galo扭头朝吧台大喊，决定回避这个问题。  
  
“被人拒绝的滋味”  
  
“…嗯，要大杯的”继续无视。  
  
“回答我的问题，Galo Thymos！”Lio拿起了旁边的杯子，晃了一晃，浮冰和玻璃的碰撞产生了清脆的声音，即使这意味着少年的不耐烦。  
  
“啊啊”Galo叹了口气，坐在Lio的旁边“我知道了。真拿你没办法。”  
  
“说实话”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“很难过，但是怎么说呢，”  
  
“有种完成了任务的感觉。”  
  
Lio眯起了眼睛，” 你不是说喜欢他吗？”  
  
“其实我不知道我是不是真的喜欢。” Galo抿了一口服务员送上来的啤酒，啤酒沫就这么挂在嘴唇上，”虽然是这么说但是被人这么明显地拒绝果然还是有点伤心。“  
  
Lio觉得无趣，撇了撇嘴，左手有一下没一下地敲击着桌面“你连自己是不是真的喜欢都不知道啊“  
  
“也许我把敬慕理解成了爱慕也说不定吧。”Galo喝了一大口啤酒”这么说起来你这么关心别人的感情问题干什么啊，明明没有谈过恋爱“  
  
“你也是没谈过啊，我们半斤八两。”Lio抽了口烟，淡白色的烟圈从他嘴里被缓缓的吐了出来“而且还是处男。“  
  
“我处男怎么了啊？Lio Fotia，你不也是吗？”Galo觉得很不满，自己居然被小屁孩说是处男，让他的男性自尊心受到了一万点暴击。  
  
对此，Lio打了个哈欠。  
  
“笨蛋，我这个年纪处男才正常吧？”然后，他将手上的烟头给摁灭在了木质的桌面上，木质上的蜡被烫出了一个焦黑的洞，似乎是要将一切复杂的思绪都吸走。  
  
“你这个年纪也该谈恋爱了吧。”Galo看着Lio的侧脸，在昏暗的灯光下少年的脸有着一种柔和的美，因为劳累而显露出的疲态让他看上去更加的使人怜惜。所以更显得鼻子下面的血迹突兀，像是一个完美的瓷娃娃上突然显露出来的污渍一样，刺眼，也让人意识到这么美丽的东西是一样易碎品“找个女孩子————或者男孩，你喜欢的就好，然后好好爱惜自己，别成天想着抽烟打架—”  
  
“你废话好多。”Lio直接打断了Galo的演讲，语气上十分地不满。他使劲地拽过了Galo的领子让galo的脸正对着自己。Galo以为Lio要给他一拳头，于是他反射性的闭上了眼睛，但是预想的疼痛并没有落在他的脸上。  
  
过了会，他小心翼翼地睁开了他的眼睛，面前并没有拳头，取而代之的是Lio的脸。Lio的脸凑得很近，眼睛直勾勾地盯着Galo，眼底的火光在不停的翻涌着，意味不明。对于galo来说这无疑是刺激的，他甚至可以数清少年到底有多少根眼睫毛，但是就在他恍惚的时候Lio突然轻轻地张开了嘴—  
  
“哈”没有任何的预兆，尼古丁混着焦油的味道喷在Galo的脸上，让他本能性地眯起了眼，lio放开了他的领子，把Galo推进了白色的烟雾中，本来就昏暗的灯光加上缭绕的白烟让面前的lio的身影变得越发不真实了起来。  
  
“我说，Galo Thymos” Lio缓缓地开口，有着低沉带着磁性青年音的少年此刻像是诱惑船只触礁的塞壬“我们来接吻吧。”  
  
“哈？”等Galo反应过来，他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他十分怀疑面前的少年是不是抽烟抽坏了脑子，果然抽烟有害身体健康。  
  
“嗒”地一声，一个小巧的长条金属落在了桌面上。台上的蜡烛因为金属的撞击产生的余波晃了晃。  
  
“我再说一遍，我们来接吻。”Lio的眼神很认真，紫罗兰色眸子紧紧地盯着galo的正脸，眼底是在跳跃的烛火，似乎是要将Galo给点燃，“我没在开玩笑。”  
  
“你情场失意，我打架打输了，互相安慰一下很正常吧？况且————”  
  
“只是嘴对嘴而已。”他的嘴角勾起了一抹微笑，和看burnish们的时候不同，这个笑容里包含的是一些别的东西，但是具体是什么，Galo也说不清。  
  
“…”galo并没有回答，但是对于逐渐靠近的lio，他也没有拒绝，他觉得自己可能已经醉了。  
  
Lio很冰，但是冰里面裹着的岩浆，足以点燃世间的一切，将一切理性都化为灰烬  
  
Lio的手伸向Galo的脖子，他的手指慢慢的描绘着脖子的线条，然后一点一点的向上挪动。接触过冰水的手指将一丝凉意通过皮肤传达给了Galo，一遍又一遍的提示着接下来要进行的的事情是多么地荒谬与背德，但是最终那一丝的凉也被热所中和，手指和脖颈的体温融合在一起，不分你我。Galo只感觉到lio的手最终停在了他的下巴处。Lio将脸凑了过去，呼出的气体轻轻地拂过Galo的鼻尖，然后Galo就感觉到唇上附着了一片柔软，这仅仅是浅尝即止。  
  
等galo反应过来，他的手已经托住了Lio的后脑勺。不知道是谁先发起，也不知道是什么时候这个吻已经不是单纯的嘴唇贴着嘴唇。他们互相交换着气体。Galo可以品到Lio嘴里香烟的气味，微苦而又让人上瘾，而在这之中还混杂着来自于他的啤酒味，啤酒和香烟足以让任何一个男人为之着迷。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，互相试探着，勾勒着，厮磨着彼此，遭受过冰啤酒与水洗礼的口腔正在以不可思议的速度升温。突然Galo的舌尖感到些许疼痛，淡淡的血腥味在口腔中蔓延开来，两人显然都是第一次接吻，不经意的磕碰划出了浅浅的伤口。即使是疼痛的，Galo却仍然选择了加深这个吻，直到没有空气可以让他们呼吸为止。  
  
Lio感觉到口腔内可供自己呼吸的氧气在逐渐减少，但是他没有挣扎抑或是推开Galo的打算。他已经陷入在了名为galo的蓝色海洋里，海洋的中心即使摄人心神的红。即使他感觉到自己就快要窒息了，他也愿意迷失在这抹红色之中。等到Galo放开了他，突如其来的新鲜空气让他一下子喘不上气，他不由得剧烈地咳嗽了起来。唾液顺着舌尖滴落在地上，扯出了一条稍纵即逝的细丝。他拿起旁边的水杯，迫不及待地灌了自己一口，倾泄下来的水或是沿着他的嘴角滑入了他的衣服里，或是沿着小臂一路流在桌面上。  
  
Lio放下了手中的杯子，擦干了脸上的水迹，看着面前神色复杂的Galo扬起了满意的笑容。随后他再次把身子覆了过去，轻轻地啃咬着对方的嘴唇，似乎是对Galo给他带来窒息快感的回礼。  
  
“这不是接吻，Galo Thymos"  
“这是人工呼吸“  
“它让我感受得到，我们都还活着。”  
“我们很幸运。”  
  
在烛光下，破损的黑曜石耳钉熠熠生辉。


End file.
